The Rule Book
by SamanthaLisaWalkerfan101
Summary: Chuck has some rules he has to follow.


**A/N: This is short and unedited. But it's NOT about rocks or pickles, so I think I've made an improvement. Just wanted to post it tonight. Enjoy and review, please. :)**

* * *

Chuck was home alone because Sarah had left a few hours before. She had given him a gift before leaving though. Chuck now decided to open the present. Opening it, he saw that it was a book. He sat down on the couch and started to read.

"_Rules for Living with Sarah Walker_," Chuck read the title of the book that had been in the wrapping paper. "There are rules?"

No one answered his question and he continued to read the very large book.

_Rule number one, _the book stated, _Sarah is not a morning person, so do not talk to her until she's had at least one cup of coffee or it's a matter of life and death. And even then, be on your guard. _

"Well," Chuck said to himself, "I already knew that one."

_Rule number two, Sarah likes her coffee with three cubes of sugar and no creamer. She likes a little milk if available. _

"I know that one too," Chuck said. He flipped the pages to the middle of the book.

_Rule number five hundred seventy-two, Sarah likes it when someone compliments her but the person must be sincere otherwise Sarah might throw knives at them._

"That's a rule?" Chuck asked himself before flipping the pages and reading on.

_Rule number seven hundred thirty-eight, Sarah does not like questions about her past._

"Hmm, I would have thought that one would have been sooner," Chuck said, flipping to the last page.

_Rule number nine thousand, five hundred sixteen, Sarah isn't able to express her emotions well, but if she's standing behind you, like now, Chuck, then kiss her._

Chuck, confused by the last rule, looked behind him to find Sarah standing there just like the book said. He started to mumble something, but thought better of it. He stood up, placed the book on the couch, and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back.

After a minute, Sarah broke the kiss by saying, "I see you've been reading the rules."

"Ah, yes," Chuck laughed. "The many, many rules for living with you. How did you know to put the last one? How did you get behind me?"

"Rule number three hundred seventy-three," she said, "Sarah does not reveal her secrets."

"Ah, okay," Chuck said, "I must have skipped that one."

"Did you read about the one where if given the chance I like to take naps....in the nude?" asked Sarah with a playful smile.

"Um, yeah," Chuck lied. "And I'm pretty sure I remember something about how you like taking your naps with tall guys that have curly brown hair."

"One of my weaknesses," Sarah said. "Tall guys with curly brown hair and the Bartowski charm. It's like my very own kryptonite."

"A Superman reference," Chuck said, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks," Sarah said, "I try."

"I know," said Chuck. "But the Bartowski charm? That doesn't give you many options."

"Which is a good thing," Sarah said. "Trust me."

"I do," Chuck said. "More than you know."

"Good," said Sarah. "Now how about that nap?"

"You betcha," Chuck said, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" asked Sarah, looking up at him questioningly.

"Carry you to bed," replied Chuck.

"Why?" asked Sarah. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"I know," said Chuck. "But in _Rules for Living with Chuck Bartowski, _it clearly states that Chuck likes to carry his very pretty roommates."

"Hmm, haven't read it," Sarah said, snuggling into Chuck, "but it sounds like a good book."

"It is," Chuck said. "Sarah?"

"Hmm?" asked Sarah.

"You aren't really going to sleep naked, right?" Chuck asked nervously.

"No, Chuck," Sarah told him. "That was just a joke."

"Good," he said, letting out a deep breath. But he caught himself, "Not that you sleeping nude would be a bad thing. It's just that I don't think we're ready for that. Not that we need to be ready for that. And I'll just shut-up now."

By this time Chuck had successfully carried Sarah to their bedroom and laid her onto the bed.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked, seeing that he was about to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"Um, the living room," Chuck said with uncertainty.

"I said that I was kidding about sleeping nude," Sarah said. "I still want you to take a nap with me."

"Why?" asked Chuck.

"Because," Sarah said, "I love my kryptonite."

Sarah's use of the "L" word surprised Chuck, but he knew better than to say anything about it. Instead, he climbed into bed next to her and, after a minute or two of hesitating, he wrapped his arms around her.

_I can't believe Casey's plan worked, _Sarah thought, snuggling herself closer to Chuck. _Maybe that book will help us again soon. I need to thank Casey later. Who knew he would actually help us with our semi-real relationship?_

* * *

Across the courtyard, in his apartment, John Casey was smiling to himself.

_I hope those two work it out, _he thought. _God knows I'm tired of watching the back-and-forth. And as long as they keep it out of the missions, I'm fine with it. But, of course, I'll never tell them that. _

He turned off the surveillance equipment, Beckman had insisted he install some, and went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

_**THE END**_


End file.
